Mobian Midnight
by Nitro-Needle
Summary: After an incident, that removed Eggman as a threat, Sonic and the others found themselves with a lot of free time on their hands. This gave them plenty of room to get affairs in order, kick back, and discover new interests. Most notably, sexual ones. (NSFW WARNING: LEMON)
1. Chapter 1: Sonic's Beginning

Hey all. Just wondered about making somewhat more compressed stories, so I thought I'd try one I made for an RP profile, here. **CONTENT WARNING:** In addition to lemon, this includes **male/male** sex.

* * *

Following a certain incident, that led to the infamous Dr. Robotnik becoming...permanently disabled, our blue hero found himself with a remarkable amount of new free time on his hands. And he used it reasonably well. He spent more time with his friends, both those he gained before, and during his adventures. He even managed to reconcile with Amy Rose, and they weren't really dating, but their friendship began to actually develop. In fact, his relationships with rivals like Shadow and Knuckles managed to mature, and develop. Especially with Shadow, though that was thanks mostly to therapy on his end.

Time passed on, and with the world's dwindling need for a super-fast hedgehog, Sonic's name slightly faded from the cultural mindset. He didn't really mind. Being the center of attention wasn't really his thing, though he could hold a crowd's interest. He could just relax, explore the land, and whatever he found.

Well, with so much more free time on his hands, Sonic had a bit of difficulty finding what to do with it. For a while, he took to his normal hobbies: running, scaling buildings, and maybe racing. Eventually, he moved in with his best buddy, Tails, for a nice place to crash. Life was simpler, but not bad.

Then, one evening, when he was running around on the city rooftops, enjoying the cool air, he noticed something. He had happened upon Rouge the Bat's penthouse apartment, with the window shades open. And in there, was the familar Bat, and two... maybe three other men? They were all naked, and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. It took Sonic completely by surprise, and stirred up a lot of new feelings in the hedgehog. Unsure whether or not she noticed, he retreated back home, but the image wouldn't leave.

It wasn't...bad, that image, it just was interesting. It stuck with him for quite a while, and sometimes, he searched on the computer for what the term might be for it. Eventually, while he was on it, he noticed some sites in the history that Tails must have been looking in.

"...Woah...Shaped just like my dick...They _sell_ those things?"

From there, it was practically the wild west. Image surfs, going through porn sites, and almost downloading a movie, or two. He stopped clearing his history on the browser, and more than likely, Tails noticed. Though, instead of directly confronting him about this, he simply got another computer.

"Now you have yours, and I have mine, and we can both use ours, whenever we need to!"

Of course, this opened the door for Sonic to further explore the world of porn. Striptease, roleplay, camwhores, all different kinds of species, human or mobian. He even found interest in some males, if they were cute, and girly enough. He began to download movies, order lingerie & cosmetics, and considered displaying himself online, as well! Also, after enviously watching wenches suck cock for so long, he realized he could emulate, with all of his experience curling into a ball.

He figured Tails was getting into similar, if not the same interests. But, he never really talked about it with him. At least, that was until Tails's 18th birthday, and as his wish, the two went to a strip club. It was amazing, there. Those girls, and guys, dancing for the hooting and hollering crowd; the sexy outfits they wore, some with themes, like nurses & cheerleaders; and those moves... Sonic, at this point, had gotten used to not being in semi-obscurity, but this... this was something he could get into!

And so, about a month later, he signed up with a club, to learn the moves of an exotic dancer. And though he didn't share what he was going out for, with Tails, the two found themselves to be a bit more comfortable, talking about sex. At least, on a restrained level, anyway. Still, there was a tension between them, of something they wanted to talk about, but didn't. This finally came to a head, when the two decided to play a game of chicken.

"We sit together, and both watch a softcore porn video. No taking eyes off the screen, and the first one to break, or leave, loses!"

And so the erotic program started, and finished, and both of them were still on the couch. They weren't sure what to make of it. A draw? Incomplete? Was it even that sexy? The two decided to call it unfinished, and tried a hardcore video video the same week. Still, the same result. Weeks passed, and they went through videos, and entire movies. To the point that it became less of a competitive game, and more, something the two did for fun. As the weeks went by, their modesty with each other slowly dropped, around this. The two wore less constrictive clothes, sat closer together, and decided to just cover their loins with blankets. Eventually, the two just showed each other, what they had, and could then sit together, enjoy the show, and relax. They could even chat together, about it.

"Ah, it's so much hotter when she's got a naughty outfit on, underneath. Rather than her just being naked."

"Yeah, except for when they just up and tear them off, like they're flashers. Heh."

"Mmm... Which do you prefer, Tails? Humans, or mobians?"

"Eh, hard to say. Guess it's more what I'm in the mood for."

"PFFF-HAHAHAhaha... HOo, that line read..."

"Yeah, that's... How people talk. That acting class was well worth the money."

"Damn...He's actually pretty cute...and that bubble butt..."

"Oh, please let someone spank that jiggly ass...Nice~"

Then, one session, Sonic must have been a little careless with the words he let slip out, that it got Tails's attention. He was lusting after one of the actors, or actresses, and the way they were sucking a dick. Then the craziest thing he heard Tails ever say, hit him.

"Hey Sonic... you think I could do that for you?"

Instantly, images of his best friend sucking him off like a blowjob queen filled his head, and emptied his balls. The idea was so hot...but no! They couldn't do this! They were best friends! He had to get away from this. The shower!

"Uh, maybe another time... I mean, I guess. But, well... I think this might be it for me, tonight. I'mma go shower off."

"But you normally cum two more times than this! What's the matter?"

"Well, I guess it was just that really cute boy, in the purple. He got me going harder than usual."

"Or, was it just because he wasn't me? Sonic?"

"Can't hear you! turning on the water!"

The droplets tapped on his head impatiently for minutes, but each one felt minutes in-between, as he thought. They'd always been best friends, and Tails had always looked up to him! He'd been his little buddy, like a lil' bro! Could he actually do that to him? I mean, he'd always been cute. Kinda like some of those boys in the pornos, but... How serious was Tails about this? How serious could they get? Would they...? No. No, Tails wasn't a naive kid anymore. He'd know what he'd want. If this was just physical, it was just physical. He decided to consent, that night. See how far he'd go.

And so, Sonic left the shower with nothing but a towel & a half-mast length, and went to the fox's room. He wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room, nor anywhere outside. Instead, he was in Sonic's room, dressed like that cute boy in purple. And from the way he stuck his ass out, it was clear what he wanted.

"Tails... I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so..."

"...So...what, Sonic...?"

"...Ah, I'm not even sure what the term is...Just too horny, I guess..."

"And...?"

"...Come here, cutie~"

He opened himself up, and the fox scurried to him. His eyes were lusty, but full of that kind light, too. Almost instantly, he went to work, and boy was _that_ something!

"Ahhh...F-fuck...Tails...It feels so weird, from another's touch...it's awesome...!"

"...And yours...tastes like a whole different flavor to mine. I love it~"

It wasn't long before he came. But, they had yet to climax.

"Tails... please... Get on the bed...I need to fill that cute, tight butt of yours..."

"Oh my fucking god, **yes**...~"

Sonic took him, and filled both ends with his seed. The two climaxed together. Became one with each other. And yet, when both had caught their breath, and looked into each other's eyes. They simply saw...

"My best friend."

The two slept together, would watch porn together, and kiss & fuck together. But their emotional relationship remained the same as it always was, regardless of their new physical one. Best friends, roommates, and fuck buddies forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Tails' Beginning

Hey all. Just wondered about making somewhat more compressed stories, so I thought I'd try one I made for another RP profile, here. **CONTENT WARNING:** In addition to lemon, this includes **male/male** sex. What's more, this also has some of the same stuff from Sonic's beginning, admittedly copied over.

* * *

With no major threats to the world, Tails found himself building fewer weapons & attack vehicles, and more...domestic engineering projects. Planes, ships, cars, and plenty of contract-based jobs. The fox made a nice little profit, and reinvested it into study in industrial & product design, broadening his opportunities. Eventually his best friend, and big brother figure, moved in with him, and helped around.

One day, a some rather curious product orders came in: sex toys. Tails, being a teenager at the time, kept the work under wraps, even from his roommate. Tails wasn't a _complete_ stranger to the concept of sex, porn, or such toys, at that point, but this really opened his mind up to it. So, he worked on it, doing his research, drafting, and hiding it as best he could from Sonic.

Unfortunately, it seems he noticed anyway. Perhaps it was this design left out, or that webpage not cleared from the history of the one computer they shared, but eventually he found more browsing on that computer, even after clearing the history for Sonic. And he never bothered to clear his history, and it looked pretty good, too. Eventually, he decided to get computers for both of them, and their pornographic exploration continued separately, but both flowered. Tails completed the order, and several others, but now he had gotten interested. Retro, hentai, human, or anthro. Even some males. Before long, he found he could suck himself, thanks to all those times he curled into a ball. Simultaneously, and independently, Sonic made the same discoveries.

Of course, these experiments were strictly kept within each other's personal rooms, and the two didn't discuss it much, if at all. Both were certainly aware of each other, but neither pressed the issue, unless the other brought it up. For his eighteenth birthday, Sonic even granted his wish, and took him to a strip club. It was everything he hoped for, and though they didn't do anything extra, it awakened something in him. He began to take more...explicit projects. And tried a few other products for himself. Experimenting with toys, clothes, cosmetics, and other curious things.

Around the same time, he and Sonic were not only exploring their own interests, but sharing with each other, more. Not everything yet, but they could converse about it, and actually be rather comfortable with it. At some point, one of them challenged the other to a game of chicken, where the two of them watched a porn video together. In the same room. On the TV.

And then the video started, finished, and neither had budged from the couch. After that, they weren't sure what to feel of it, but didn't mind a few more rounds over the next few weeks. Eventually, it became a regular thing for them to sit back, and watch some porn together. The two went through entire films, and the two slowly became less modest about how covered they were, or whether or not they had an erection.

After another breakthrough, where they decided to just up and show each other their junk. A new bond began to form between them. A sort of sexual trust. They hadn't had sex, yet, and it wasn't brought up. But they grew more comfortable with the looks of each other's bodies. And were able to pleasantly chat over the smut.

"Oh... squeeze those titties baby..."

"And shake 'em. Make 'em bounce."

"Yeah, get the oil out~"

"Please just let it trickle out...just like that~"

"Hey, he's got a knotted dick like yours, Tails."

"Yeah, but looks like mine's a bit bigger~"

"Woah...shit. He's...kinda hot..."

"And that cute outfit...what's that top called...?"

They could watch, with their members out, and enjoy the programs to full effect. With both their hands, their mouths, and whatever interesting things Tails got, or made.

Finally, towards the end of one session, thoughts that Tails had begun to ponder bubbled up. And just about as Sonic was finishing up.

"Hahh... Oh, god, I'm getting there! Yeah, babe... Stroke that... Stroke that, like it were mine... Fuck, wish we had someone, to..."

"Hhh... Hey Sonic... You think I could do that for you?"

"Whuh-Ahh...!?"

And the hedgehog came, right there. While the idea certainly appealed to him, he appeared to make excuses.

"Uh, maybe another time... I mean, I guess. But, well... I think this might be it for me, tonight. I'mma go shower off."

"But you normally cum two more times than this! What's the matter?"

"Well, I guess it was just that really cute boy, in the purple. He got me going harder than usual."

"Or, was it just because he wasn't me? Sonic?"

"Can't hear you! turning on the water!"

The two thought about it for what felt like hours. They'd known each other since they were practically kids. They were best friends, lived together, and now watched porn together. Was this the next step? Or rather... Where was this leading? Were they becoming... an item? Sonic had special therapy to break up with Amy, or rather reject her. No, it didn't seem like that. And it didn't seem like either of them were gay, the fact of hot chicks getting them both up was proof enough of that. No. Some things had changed, but many others hadn't. Just needed to break through one last wall, to be sure. Tails had just the idea how, and geared up for it.

After finishing, Sonic had to have gone through several rooms, looking for his buddy. Tails however, waited in the hedgehog's room, having dolled himself up. Once he walked in, that towel got a tent in seconds. Tails had dressed himself up in girly, purple lingerie & makeup, just like the actor in the film, and presented himself on the bed, his ass pointed straight up.

"Tails... I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so..."

"...So...what, Sonic...?"

"...Ah, I'm not even sure what the term is...Just too horny, I guess..."

"And...?"

"...Come here, cutie~"

That felt like everything Tails needed to hear, and he wasted next to no time getting to his pal, getting a good look over it all, and getting his lips right around the tip. The fox went right to work.

"Ahhh...F-fuck...Tails...It feels so weird, from another's touch...it's awesome...!"

"...And yours...tastes like a whole different flavor to mine. I love it~"

It wasn't long before he came. But, they had yet to climax.

"Tails... please... Get on the bed...I need to fill that cute, tight butt of yours..."

"Oh my fucking god, YES...~"

Sonic took him, and filled both ends with his seed. The two climaxed together. Became one with each other. And yet, when both had caught their breath, and looked into each other's eyes. They simply saw...

"My best friend."

The two slept together, would watch porn together, and kiss & fuck together. But their emotional relationship remained the same as it always was, regardless of their new physical one. Best friends, roommates, and fuck buddies forever.


End file.
